The proposed objectives are: to ascertain whether classical immunological tolerance to avian oncornavirus antigens and virus-induced surface antigens exists at the humoral or cellular levels; To determine the specifity of this tolerance; To isolate virus-induced surface antigen and to study its role in the evocation of operation of immunity to avian oncornaviruses.